This Is The Springtime Of My Loving
by oldmanluver
Summary: A young girl falls in love with Led Zeppelin's guitarist, Jimmy Page.


Three loud knocks on my window echoed throughout the silent bedroom as I jumped from my sleep. I looked around forgetting where I was.**_ I must have fallen asleep_** I thought to myself. I dragged myself out of bed not wanting to step into the cold air. I knew exactly who was going to be on the other side of the window. I pried open the curtain, shivering, goose bumps emerging throughout my body. There was Jimmy smiling his boyishly handsome smile. He waved at me, like I couldn't see him, to open the window. I found myself chuckling a bit. I opened the window and helped him into my dimly lit room. He was wearing a plain long-sleeve shirt that fit him in all the right places. His jeans were a darker color that wrapped his thighs. His gorgeous long black hair fell in the perfect spot. I swear his hair always looked good which made him look astonishing. Jimmy leaned in and pressed his soft lips onto my forehead. He then proceeded to hug me. His warm embrace made me melt inside. I hadn't seen him for months. He had been on tour, not just in the US, but all over the world.

"I missed you so much while you were gone," I greeted him.

"I missed you too, Paige," Jimmy smiled before he kissed me on the lips passionately. It had been so long since the last time we kissed. I forgot how he smelled, how he felt, what he... tasted like. He held my hand and led me to the edge of my own bed.

"So how have things been around here?" He questioned squeezing my hand.

"Well you know Jimmy, same as always, nothings changed. But, look who's talking! You're the one who toured the world with the greatest band ever!"

"Oh come on Paige! It's the same routine everyday. Wake-up, prepare for the concert, soundcheck, perform, then back on the road again for the next show miles away. Half the time I didn't even know what city we were in!"

"Well you remember the city you were in when you met me." I argued.

"Of course I remember that! How could I forget when I saw the most beautiful girl in the world?" Jimmy grasped my jaw and we but just sat there staring into each others hazel eyes.

"Paige?" Jimmy asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I want you to know that while I was away on tour.. I...I never hooked up with anyone. Not once. Even though you gave me permission, I just couldn't. All I ever thought about was you."

"Oh, Jimmy!" A tear ran down my cheek. For once in my life I felt like someone actually loved me, and now I knew for sure. He gently laid me back on the bed. I curled up next to him laying my head on his chest, listening to his comforting shallow breaths. "Tell me again how we met."

"Well," Jimmy started off. "I was doing that big show in Paris. Remember? And when I came out on stage, with the rest of my mates we started our concert as usual. We started with The Rain Song. When I strummed that first chord, I saw you, right in the front row." He snickered. "You know how in movies when a person sees their soul mate and it goes all slow motion? Then it's like those two people are the only people around? Well, that's how it felt for me. It seemed like nothing else mattered in that moment. So, during our intermission I had one of my stage guys, Jeff, pass on a message to you. I wrote on a slip of paper**_ "Dear, Please wait around after the concert. I want to talk to you."_** Then, I signed it with**_ Jimmy_**. Jimmy laughed to himself a bit. "Then, as you know after the show I walked out onto the stage in my dragon suit. And there you were, the only one around. I offered you my hand and you took it. I pulled you on the stage where I asked you If you wanted to accompany me on the rest of our tour with us. And you said…

"I'd love to!" I blurted interrupting him. I took his face in my hands and pressed his lips on to mine as I mounted myself on top of him. Jimmy flipped me over so I was on the bottom and he was on top, the way he liked it. I ran my hands through his thick, curly, black hair.

"Hold on," I whispered as I pushed Jimmy softly to get out of the bed. I tip toed across the room to the record player. I turned it on knowing Jimmy was eyeing my every move. The Rain Song by Led Zeppelin filled the room I made my way back to Jimmy and sat on his lap facing him. "Better?" I asked running my hands down his chest.

"Better." He smirked at me. He began to caress my neck with kisses. We laid back down on the bed feeling every inch of each other.

"I missed you so much." He whispered in my ear.

"Show me how much." I muttered back.

I wrapped my legs around his waist playfully. He ran his hands down my body grazing my breasts and got to my hips. His fingers began to wander up my shirt. He slowly pulled my white blouse off of me. Now it was my turn, slowly I started unbuttoning his shirt taking my time, teasing him. He ran one hand up and down my thigh while the other one cradled my head. I unzipped his pants and slipped them off, he then did the same with me. We both were only in our under clothes now. I ran my hand down his abdomen and clutched his groin, lighting his fire. He let out a moan. I started kissing his neck as he undid my bra. He ran his tongue down my body until he got to the rest of my lingerie where he used his teeth to remove it. I then proceeded to slowly pull his drawers off of his body.

"Are you ready?" Jimmy asked.

"Make love to me like you strum that guitar." I begged. I pressed my face into his as he entered my body. I let out a gasp. A sudden peace came over me, the back hole in my heart filled as we made love. His rhythmic thrusts moving only the two of us as if we were alone, lost in the middle of the ocean. Finally, after a while we both hit our climax. I let out a cry of pleasure. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to me. Our sweat covered bodies laid next to each other. I was trying to catch my breath. Something as wonderful as that was bound to leave you breathless.

"I love you Jimmy." I tried to say between breaths.

He looked at me "Come here," He said as he pulled my body next to his. He put his arm around me and stroked my hair until we both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
